Daisy And The Guardians Of The Galaxy
by Jimbotron96
Summary: This is a series of Oneshots of The Adventures of Daisy Johnson and The Guardians Of The Galaxy. These will be set after Guardians Vol.2 and Agents of Shield season 5 Finale. Takes place before Avengers:Infinity War
1. Massive Space Battle (Again)

**Daisy And The Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
Stan Lee and Marvel own these characters.**

 **Massive Space Battle (Again)**

Daisy and The Guardians were trying to escape from a Kree warship gunning for them. Rocket was firing everything at the incoming fighters, laughing excitedly as he does while Groot was still eating popcorn. Peter was flying fast, hoping desperately to avoid blasts from the Kree warship.

"I told you that we should have gone right"! Peter yelled at Rocket.

"Would you shut up and keep flying. We agreed that you'd fly us out of here and I'd kill these guys ARRRRRH". Rocket yelled back at Peter as he continued firing excitedly.

Daisy and The Guardians got into this mess because they were trying to steal an important Kree artifact that Daisy believed could be used against her kind: The Inhumans. Daisy and Gamora put together a brilliant plan to steal the weapon while Rocket would draw them away but unfortunately Drax was a bit too obvious so now they are in this stupid mess.

"Would you two shut up! We don't need a repeat of the Sovereign incident that I keep hearing about. Gamora, do we have any other guns on this ship besides the front". Daisy shouted at the two idiots.

"I'm afraid not, Peter never allowed us to get upgrades for the ship". Gamora replied to Daisy.

"Well, that's what happens when Quill gets attached to a vessel". Rocket chimes in the conversation.

"I've been flying this vessel since I was twelve years old! It's never failed me before". Peter replies in retribution.

"Yeah, you mean except two years ago". Rocket retorts back.

"That was because you were taking control of my vessel away and because you stole Anulax Batteries"! Peter argues back.

"Quill, they are called Harbulary Batteries"! Drax corrects Peter.

"SHUT UP"! Daisy and Gamora shouted at Drax, Peter, and Rocket.

"Shit! All right then, Peter keep going fast. Rocket take down as many ships as you can! Drax, shut up about the batteries and grab that gun and start firing at the ships! Mantis, keep Groot safe. Gamora, watch Drax's back and mine as well". Daisy ordered to the group.

"Why would you want Gamora watching our backs? Is there something on my back"? Drax asks Daisy (as literally as possible).

"Not the time Drax! Now, put on one of those Aero Rigs now! Gamora grab one of those big guns and start firing while Drax and I are out there"! Daisy commanded to the team.

Drax and Gamora complied and went to work. Daisy readied herself and put on those Aero Rigs on her back. Damn! Those hurt! Daisy remembered how she used to think how much it hurt to use the device that Fitz made to cure the Shield team of ghost illness. Daisy came by with Drax and Gamora, weapons drawn and ready.

"Daisy, what are you going to do"? Gamora asked Daisy, confused why Daisy had no guns on her.

"I'm going to show these blue idiots what I'm made of". Daisy calmly replied with a smile in return.

Gamora smirked at her, knowing what was going to happen. Drax however, was confused.

"What do you mean what you're made of? Aren't you made of flesh"? Drax asked Daisy, confusion written all over his face.

Daisy and Gamora rolled each other's eyes and prepared themselves.

"Daisy"! Mantis came by and shouted her friends name.

Daisy turned to her, expecting her to respond.

"Be careful". Mantis said to her.

Daisy smiled and hugged her lovable friend and muttered an "I will".

Daisy was close with all of the Guardians but she loved Mantis and Groot the most.

* * *

While Drax was yelling DIE at incoming ships while Gamora was shooting at everything she saw back at the ship, Daisy was exploding every ship she saw with her Vibration powers while a cable was keeping her tied to the ship, much like Drax. Drax finally understood what Daisy meant of "Showing them what she's made of. Daisy thanked her ability to sense the ship's frequencies along with her Centipede serum boost, allowing her to avoid the Kree warship's energy blasts.

"Peter, how close are we to the next inhabitable world"? Daisy asked through her communicator on her gauntlets.

"Five clicks away. Why". Peter replied to Daisy.

That was Daisy's cue to finish the fight.

"Gamora! Pull Drax back to the ship now"! Daisy ordered Gamora.

Gamora tried to think of what Daisy's plan was but she relented and pulled Drax back while he was still yelling at the ships.

Daisy focused on the main Kree Warship and concentrated and gave it her most powerful quake. It was so powerful that it exploded on impact and it covered most of the other ships. Gamora pulled Daisy back to the ship before she could get burned by the explosion. She landed next to Gamora and got back up. Peter finally made through the next jump point and landed somewhat roughly on the planet they found. Drax had fallen off the ship right when they landed. Luckily he landed safely away from getting crushed. Daisy used her powers to stop the ship from damaging itself further into the ground.

"Well, it's not exactly like last time but at least we know who saved us this time". Peter smiled as he came out of the ship with Rocket chuckling.

Daisy finally let the fatigue get to her when Mantis went over to hug her. Mantis always hates seeing Daisy get hurt. After all, Mantis was the only on the team that could feel the pain of Daisy's past. After feeling Drax's lost. She hated seeing anyone else feel that kind of pain. Daisy had helped her along in accepting the nature of humanity and human emotion. When they separated, Groot got off of Rocket's shoulder and hugged Daisy's neck. She smiled and rubbed Groot's back.  
Everyone knew that while Groot saw Rocket as a father and loved every one of the Guardians, he had a real soft spot for Daisy. It was no secret among The Guardians that Daisy was truly great with kids. She just had that impact on Groot. Meanwhile, everyone was looking at Drax a few feet away yelling,

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! WE NEED TO DO IT AGAIN"!

Everyone else was rolling their eyes at Drax's embarassment. Gamora took the Kree artifact out of her pocket. It had a blue aura around it glowing brighter then any Earth gem.

"Alright, let's fix the ship and get this thing back to Earth". Daisy says looking at the gem.

 **Authors Notes: So this is my first of this series of Oneshots of Daisy Johnson and The Guardians. Thank you guys for the views. Let me know what you think. I will listen to any reviews. I'll also take any requests (Emotional or Funny).**


	2. Guardians and GrandMaster

**Daisy Johnson And The Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
Stan Lee and Marvel own them.**

 **Guardians And GrandMaster**

It was supposed to be a simple infiltration inside one freaking ship! Of course Rocket let his temper get inside his head and the plan that Daisy and Peter (I know! Right!) planned so well went to ruins. Gamora managed to rescue Drax, Mantis, and Rocket. Daisy let herself be captured to get Quill out of there. The team did not feel so good. One of their own was captured on a deadly ship that hasn't been infiltrated successfully before. Ugh, Rocket just had to take the mission to steal from The Grandmaster's ship. Mantis and Groot was worried as heck about what they were doing to Daisy. Meanwhile Drax and Gamora were arguing on how to get Daisy back.

"We cannot charge straight in to rescue her Drax. It's suicide! It could also get Daisy killed"! Gamora argued at Drax.

"These people are the most ruthless and vicious people in the galaxy! She won't last long against them"! Drax argued back at Gamora.

"Well first off Drax, Have you seen yourself? Second Drax, She's a lot stronger then you think". Peter chimed in at their argument.

Peter and Gamora has seen Daisy's combat skills up close. Gamora was impressed by her hand to hand combat prowess while Peter and Rocket was impressed by her Marksmanship. Actually, pretty much every one of the Guardians.

"Quill, I know that she's tough but she can't take them on all alone". Drax replied back to Quill.

"Which is why she won't Drax. If Rocket's information is correct then they will force her to fight in their arena. I know it's gonna be tough for her but She can survive. We will find a way in and try to communicate with her and make a plan to get her out of there". Peter says to Drax.

Drax concedes and all of them decide to make a plan to save Daisy. Rocket was already in on the plan since he messed up and got Daisy in this situation. No way in hell are they allowing their friend to die alone on one man's power crazy ship.

* * *

Daisy has had a lot of fights in her life. Hell, she might as well have her life be one fight after next. It's how she survived this long and it's always benefited her. She was glad that she managed to save everyone else. A lot of people died for her. There's no way in hell that she will let them die along the way. The Grandmaster, Heh, that stupid tall guy with the weird makeup and silly grin ordered her to be a contender to fight on this ship's arena. Great! Just Great! Thanks a lot Rocket! Freaking Raccoon gets too hot headed to handle a few insults! Daisy however couldn't blame her friend though. The insults were pretty damaging, given Rocket's backstory. She waited in the dungeon, exercising herself, preparing for the fight.

A guard appeared while Daisy was exercising, claiming that she had a visitor. That was weird. Daisy never gets visitors. A cloaked figure approached Daisy.

"You have five minutes". The guard said as he left the room.

The cloaked figure revealed her green skin and Daisy realized who it was.

"Gamora"! Daisy said as Gamora hugged her old friend.

"Thank god they didn't kill you Daisy! Are you okay"? Gamora asked her as they separated.

"No, I'm fine. Don't tell me that the team's here". Daisy asked, worried that they'll get themselves killed for her.

"Not everyone, Only Peter and I are here. We're coming up with a plan to get you out. Don't worry, it's more then 12 percent of a plan". Gamora replies to Daisy, earning a chuckle from her about the old incident with Ronan.

Daisy was glad that it was just her and Peter. Peter has experience as a Ravager and Gamora was a lethal assassin. They can blend into this ship. Everyone else though would fail miserably, especially Groot and Mantis.

"How did you get yourself in here". Daisy asked Gamora.

"Someone that knew Kraglin helped us infiltrate this place. Peter is up there talking to the Grandmaster about well...me". Gamora says to Daisy.

"Wait! Are you saying you flirted with The Grandmaster to get to me! Oh My God! Daisy exclaimed at the idea of Gamora flirting.

Daisy was touched that Gamora would flirt (which is something she would never do) to get to her. Gamora was looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Daisy, it's not that big a deal". Gamora tried to reason with her.

"Like hell it's not! You flirted! Well done student! Oh, How did Peter react? Did he look red? Was he blushing"? Daisy asked while laughing at Gamora.

Daisy had been trying to get Gamora to admit that she had feelings for Peter ever since she first joined up with them. By that point, She was already winning Peter's favor.

Daisy eventually got back to the more important matter: fighting to stay alive.

"Do you know who I'm fighting today". Daisy asked Gamora.

"No, but you need to be careful on this one. I hear she is a Kree and she's especially lethal. Good luck Daisy, we'll get you out soon". Gamora replied to Daisy.

The guard comes by and drags a cloaked Gamora away. Daisy says goodbye and prepares for the main event.

* * *

As Peter and Gamora get seated watching this gladiatorial fight take place. They were looking at weaknesses inside the ship to save Daisy waiting for the right time for Rocket and Drax to attack the ship from outside.

"Did you tell her everything". Peter whispered to Gamora.

"Yes, she seems ready". Gamora replies to Peter.

"Well, she said this isn't her first time fighting into an arena". Peter replies.

Daisy eventually told Peter and Gamora about her time in a Dark Future where she was forced to fight to the death in an arena-gladiator style. Luckily she went back to the present and prevented it.

Groot stayed on Gamora's shoulders just in case things go crazy (and she's pretty sure they will) then Groot can start attacking everyone, giving Daisy room to escape. Gamora knew that Groot was very worried for Daisy but he knew she could take care of herself very well. The Grandmaster's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present you another round of glorious gladiatorial combat. These two warriors fight for your enjoyment. On the left is a new contender. She calls herself Quake".

There was a lot of applause as Daisy walked over in the center and readied herself. Gamora and Daisy looked at each other for a moment and nodded, knowing what to do. Peter smiled at her and Daisy gave him the finger.

"And on your left is my champion, a truly vicious killer. Ladies and Gentleman I give you, Sinara"! Grandmaster boomed as a very familiar and deadly Kree woman walks over in black clothing looking ready to kill Daisy.

Daisy mentally cursed for having such terrible luck. She had killed this woman in the Dark Future she had prevented. How is she here now? Was this her mother? Either way, Daisy has to kill her to escape.

"I am Groot". Groot whispered to Peter and Gamora.

"Don't worry Groot, she's got this. She's fought Kree before". Peter whispered back in confidence.

Daisy used her powers to send a quick wave towards her oppenent that knocked her back. However, Daisy felt a shock run through spine that made her jolt in pain.

"Yeah about that Quake. You see every time you well quake, you get a more violent shock through your body. Now go! we came to see a fight". Daisy recovered from the jolt and continued to dodge Sinara's punches.

Peter and Gamora cursed at themselves. They knew Daisy could manage fine without her powers but it'll be more difficult to get out of here without them. Daisy was dealing well against Sinara Sr.

Peter was still certain that Daisy was trained by ninjas even though Daisy told them that she was trained by a spy organization. Drax wondered how a human as small as her (compared to him) could be such a great warrior. Daisy remembered telling him that he would've wanted to meet her mentor. Sinara Sr must have taught her daughter how to fight because Daisy was practically dominating the fight. Gamora had already warned Rocket to target the ships engines when she gave the signal. As soon as Daisy delivered a roundhouse kick to her opponents stomach, she went down hard. Daisy was about to finish her but she sensed incoming via vibrations and quickly managed to dodge the incoming lethal balls coming to blitz her. She already fell for that old trick once, not happening again.

Daisy quickly knocked her out but by the time that happened, Groot was attacking all the guards and Quill was firing at every Kree he saw while Gamora called Rocket to start firing. The ship was rocking so much that Daisy was starting to lose balance but Gamora caught her, placing a Aero Rig on her chest. They reached a platform where they could exit outside where Rocket could come pick them up. Kree guards are now attempting to seize the platform.

"You need to go find Quill. Go! I'll hold them off". Daisy says to Gamora as she disables the electric device on Daisy's neck.

Gamora smiled as she jetted off, knowing what her friend was going to do. Daisy faced her swarm with a grin on her face.

"You Shall Not Pass". She muttered as she quaked her enemies apart. Casually thinking of that old fantasy blockbuster that Coulson made her watch.

"Quill, get your ass back here"! Daisy muttered as she was done tearing apart the Kree swarm.

"Don't worry! I'm coming! I had to look for Groot"! Peter yelled in his intercom.

Daisy cracked a smile, silently thanking Peter for looking after the little guy. Groot does tend to get a little violent when he doesn't like people.

"All right Quill, just get back here. More could come". Daisy says through her intercom.

Sooner or later, Gamora and Peter arrived as Groot jumped on Daisy's shoulder. They all escaped the ship and jumped on Peter's ship as Rocket flew away while the Grandmaster's ship began to fall hard to god knows where.

* * *

"Rocket, what did I tell you about firing a bit too much at the engines". Daisy said to Rocket.

"You should've been faster". Rocket argued back.

"Well, thanks but I was a bit too busy fighting for everyone else's entertainment". Daisy snapped at Rocket.

That shut him up. Only Daisy could outwit Rocket in the snark department which always makes Drax bust out laughing. Mantis went to hug Daisy which Daisy always obliged.

"So the Grandmaster escaped". Daisy says as she separates from Mantis.

"I'm afraid so, he went in his escape pod and went towards his planet and we can't go there unless we're ready to go to war". Gamora replies to Daisy.

Daisy cursed at herself. Well, The Nova Core will have to eventually deal with this.

"Please tell me at least you found his plans". Daisy said hoping for some good news.

"Yeah, he knows about those Inhumans on Earth. That's how he knew your name. He wanted to sell you to some guy called Kasius. What's with all the dumbass names around here". Rocket informs Daisy.

"Damn it! I gotta warn Mack about this"! Daisy cursed in frustration.

As Daisy went off to warn her old friend of what the Grandmaster might do, everyone went off to do their usual things. Daisy came back and sat in a chair next to Quill.

"You mind if I fly this for a bit". Daisy asked Peter.

"Yeah, sure go ahead". Peter replies as he goes to sleep.

Peter knew that Daisy's mentor that taught her how to fly and she was really good at it so he had no problem with it. Drax even says that she's better then Quill or Rocket but that was debatable among the team. Besides, Peter knew that Daisy was dealing with a lot of stuff today and is worried for the future (how could she not). So Daisy just hummed as she flew the ship, enjoying the quiet solitude, just like her mentor did.

 **Authors Notes: So yeah that's it for this chapter. Thanks for the views guys. Let me know what you think and tell me what I could improve on. I take any requests (funny or emotional).**


	3. Father's Day (Daisy)

**Daisy And The Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
Stan Lee and Marvel own them.**

 **Father's Day (Daisy)**

It was quiet on the ship, way too quiet for The Guardians. Normally, even the Guardians themselves usually expected Rocket and Peter to be arguing at some point. Even Rocket was getting restless as Drax tries very hard to make himself invisible (Groot or Mantis always find him). Sooner or later however, Gamora comes in walking towards Rocket.

"Rocket what is the date today". Gamora asks Rocket.

"Thank God! Somebody is talking! I'm going restless with all the quiet.

Shockingly, Peter agreed with him. It truly is now the end times.

"Yeah, I don't know how Daisy likes this. I still think she was trained by ninjas. She's just keeping it secret". Peter says to both of them.

Rocket snorts and Gamora rolls her eyes at Peter's obsession over the idea that Daisy was trained by ninjas.

"Anyways, You're gonna have to be more specific green". Rocket says to Gamora.

Gamora then realizes that he's right. Time moves differently in space and other planets.

"What's the date on Terra". Gamora asks Rocket.

Rocket was puzzled on why she asked that question but he searched it up.

"It's June 16th 2020. Why". Rocket says as he looked at Gamora's expression.

Both Peter and Gamora seem to be under the same realization.

"It's Father's day". Peter whispered as Gamora nodded.

"What? I don't get it"? Rocket reacts to their stunned faces.

"Peter and I have been wondering why Daisy hasn't messaged us back from Terra in a few weeks. Now we know why". Gamora replies to Rocket's question.

"But wait a minute, Daisy's dad doesn't even remember her. Why go to him then"? Rocket asked in confusion.

"It's just being courteous Rocket". Gamora reasoned with Rocket.

"She's not going to Cal". Peter whispers.

Gamora and Rocket looked stunned. They expected him to give an answer.

"Cal is her blood relative. He's her father but he wasn't her Dad. He's not going to her". Peter reasoned with Gamora and Rocket.

"Then who is she going to"? Rocket asked in confusion.

Peter was about to answer but some else beat him to it.

"The guy that recruited her". Drax says a feet behind them in a dark corner, surprising everyone.

Peter and Rocket jumped while Gamora looked annoyed.

"Dude! Seriously"! Peter says angrily in surprise.

"What? I told you, I'm invisible". Drax replies in confusion.

"Quill, you know how highly she spoke of her old mentor. She spoke of him like he was her true father". Drax says in a deep manner.

Peter and Gamora agreed with Drax. They knew that he was speaking from experience.

" I never heard much about her old boss. What did she tell you Quill"? Rocket replies back.

"Pretty much the same as Gamora. A Shield agent named Phil Coulson recruited her and made her believe in herself. Daisy said that he had died saving the world from that same Dark Future but mostly it was about saving her". Peter summarized what Daisy told him.

"Quill, just that is enough to tell you who she's going to on a day to celebrate fathers". Drax says as he let a tear roll down, thinking about his old family.

Peter understood what he meant. If he had a chance, he would've gone to Yondu's body and mourned for him.

"Alright, we're going to that cemetery and help Daisy move on". Peter replies.

Gamora and Rocket are shocked beyond belief. Peter has never gone to Terra since his mother died. Gamora smiled as Peter went off to tell the others. She knew that the lengths Peter would go to the people he loves are undeniably massive. Drax grinned as he went to work. Gamora went to Mantis, only to see that she was shedding tears. Gamora didn't bother to go to her. You see, Mantis is the one that understood Daisy the most because she felt Daisy's pain and that was a lot. Gamora allowed Mantis to calm herself down. Groot didn't know the specifics about Daisy's father or Agent Coulson but he knew that her father had died recently and that she was grieving and Groot hates seeing Daisy upset. They all changed course and plotted a course to Terra or as Daisy calls it: Earth.

* * *

Terra was rather peaceful but the Guardians weren't fully aware on how shitty it could get. Daisy of course knew about it how crappy it could get. Hell, she lived it for years and though the painful memories are slowly fading, she still remembers. She normally doesn't cry like this at a cemetery but she felt like she at least earned the right to grieve for the only father figure she ever had. She still remembers Cal but she had so little time before his memory was erased so even then, she slowly felt less connected to him as the years went on. As she was crying on Coulson's grave muttering apologies for not doing enough, for not being good enough, she heard a branch break and on instinct, she whipped out her gun, only to see her team: The Guardians looking at her with sympathy.

"Hah, Seriously Quill, I told you we wouldn't be able to sneak up on her". Rocket says to Peter's guilty face.

"Peter? How? Why"? Daisy muttered questions as she watched them.

Peter had a look of understanding pass his face. Of course he knew what this was like. He had just gone through with Yondu.

"Don't worry Daisy. It's just us. It's okay, I know what it's like to lose someone like this". Peter says with his hands up as Daisy lowers her gun.

Daisy suddenly realizes what he meant. Meanwhile, Groot had such a sad look on his face. He hated seeing her look so broken like this.

"You're talking about Yondu aren't you? God I'm such an idiot! You shouldn't have come here. I'm just some selfish idiot still mourning an old man". Daisy says as she holsters her gun.

"Daisy, it's never selfish to mourn for someone you love. Especially if he was like a father to you. Trust me, I know". Peter says as he hugs her.

Daisy feels the tears bursting out as she holds on too Peter.

"You never go to Earth Peter. Not ever. Why did you come here"? Daisy asked Peter.

"It's simple Daisy. Like it or not, You're a Guardian of The Galaxy. You're one of us". Peter whispers to Daisy.

Daisy whimpers in his shoulder at hearing that statement. Peter, who can't stand Earth because of his mother's death came all the way here for her. What did she do to deserve that kind of kindness?

She finally separated and hugged Drax as he approached her.

"I mourn my family everyday Daisy. I miss my wife: Hovat and my sweet daughter: Kamaria every day. It's okay to miss them Daisy but I have found a new family to move on from just as you have". Drax whispers in Daisy's ear, allowing her to cry and smile at his truth.

As Drax says this to her, He is reminded of his Daughter: Kamaria. Drax realizes now that if Kamaria had lived on to this day then he would believe she would be a lot like Daisy. Funny, Confident, Kind, Empathetic, can kick ass, and most of all: Have a incredible Strength of Will. Daisy separates from Drax and whispers a thank you to him. Groot jumps on Daisy's shoulder and hugs her neck as she rubs her back. Groot looks at her with a sad look on his face.

"I am Groot". Groot says to her.

"Don't worry about me Groot. It's sad but I'm okay now". Daisy says smiling at the little guy.

"I am Groot". Groot says smiling at her.

Mantis charges into Daisy with a hug and Mantis feels all of the pain Daisy feels. Mantis quickly cries and is comforted by Daisy.

"It's okay Mantis. I'm okay. I know it hurts feeling it but I'm okay". Daisy says as she comforts a crying Mantis feeling her pain.

Mantis calms down and looks Daisy in the eye and nods her head in acceptance. A minute later, they all gathered around Phil Coulson's gravestone and watch Daisy talk to him,

"Hey Phil, it's been awhile since I've been here. I'm okay and I'm apart of a great team. May is doing okay and she knows what I'm doing and wishes me the best. Fitz and Jemma got married a second time ironically. Mack's doing well. Bobbi and Hunter are finally free. I know you think I would be a great leader but I can't lead a team that won't accept me. I love you Dad and I hope you're at peace. Let me worry about the Galaxy. Don't worry, I got a team to help me with that". Daisy says to the gravestone as she let the tears come down her face.

The Guardians let their tears fall for their friend. They don't know the names of these people that she named but they knew they were special to her. They knew that she had a great strength of will but they didn't know how strong she actually was. They don't understand why Daisy's previous team wouldn't accept to her lead. They are fools not to.

"He is right you know. You are a great leader Daisy". Gamora quietly says as Daisy turns around to them.

"She's right you know. You're better then Quill". Drax says as Daisy looks to them with a smile.

"Hey wait a minute. Okay yeah, they're right. You're better then me". Peter says to Daisy as she laughs at him.

"Yeah okay. I don't know if you're the best but you're good at leading. Better then Quill anyway". Rocket says after Gamora slaps in the head to get him to talk.

Daisy smiles at the Guardians: These misfits who will never abandon her. They might be silly, somewhat incompetent (okay, totally incompetent) but they will fight their last breath for the Galaxy just as she did and will continue to do so. Daisy finally says goodbye for her father and departs with The Guardians in Quill's ship. The Guardians may not fully know Daisy's full story but that was okay. She loves them and in time, she will tell them eventually because she accepted them as they accepted her.

 **Authors Notes: So that's it for this chapter. I decided to go for a emotional chapter then action this time. Thank you for the views. Let me know what you think. I will listen to any requests.**


	4. The Guardians And Pranks

**Daisy And The Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
Stan Lee and Marvel own them.**

 **The Guardians And Pranks**

"Damn it Rocket! Stop putting turds in my bed". Peter came yelling at Rocket, remembering their argument while being pursued by the Sovereign.

"Quill, what are you talking about? That does sound like me though I didn't put anything in your bed". Rocket honestly tells Peter.

Peter was shocked that Rocket was being honest with him. Drax put his hands up and said that it wasn't him.

"Drax, Come on. It was yours"!. Peter attempts to reason with Drax.

"I'm telling you Quill I didn't put it in your room"! Drax says back to Peter.

Peter seemed clueless. He knew that Gamora could not have put in his bed (Like Gamora could pull pranks). Peter looked at Groot and thought for a moment. Groot had grown a little bit since the incident with Peter's evil father.

"I am Groot". Groot says as he looks Quill in the eye.

"Come on Groot, who else could've done it. I mean can you seriously see Gamora doing this". Peter says back to Groot, trying to get an honest answer.

"I am Groot". Groot says back to Quill.

"Come On". Peter shouts in outrage.

Rocket then yells in outrage. Everyone else was wondering what was wrong. Rocket then looked at Groot.

"Groot! I told you to leave your little game in your room"!. Rocket exclaimed as he showed Groot his little video game.

"I am Groot". Groot says back to Rocket.

"You're saying somebody planted the game there". Rocket asks Groot as he saw Groot was being honest with him. Groot nods in return.

Gamora comes in yelling at Quill.

"Peter! Stop leaving your tape: Hot Stuff in the player! You know I hate that song"!. Gamora shouts at Peter.

"Hahaha! That's hilarious Gamora but I never played that song yesterday. I was listening to Star Man. You know, David Bowie". Peter snorts as he honestly tells her the truth.

Gamora realizes he's telling the truth as she rolls her eyes. You know Quill is telling the truth when he's using famous Earth Singers from when he was a boy.

"Ok what's going on? I've been pranked, Rocket's been pranked and now you Gamora"? Peter asks in outrage.

"What happened to you and Rocket". Gamora asked in confusion.

"Somebody put Drax's turd in Quill's bed. It wasn't me, honest. Somebody put Groot's little game on my equipment". Rocket answers for Quill.

Gamora looked at Groot, giving him the "Mom Stare". Peter remembered when his mother used to give him that look when he messed up.

"Gamora, we already checked. Groot didn't do it. Somebody planted it". Peter says as he watched her.

"So it's either Daisy or Mantis. Daisy, right now is flying the ship". Gamora says to the team.

"Ok but can you really think that Mantis could prank people. IT'S MANTIS QUILL! HAHHAHAAA!". Rocket adds to conversation.

After Rocket's very real laughing, the group began to wonder who else could. Peter and Gamora eventually came to the save realization. They suddenly heard laughter from the cockpit. Gamora smiled, knowing it was from the pilot seat. Right on cue, Drax started bursting out laughing pointing at all of them.

"IT WAS YOU"! Peter yelled in outrage at the truth.

Drax calmed down eventually while still grinning.

"No, well yes but it wasn't just me". Drax says to Quill.

Peter and Rocket were beyond confused while Gamora subtly smiling, knowing who helped Drax.

"She helped you, didn't she"? Gamora asks Drax.

"Ha, it was actually more like he helped me"! Daisy Johnson replied through the speakers.

Peter and Rocket's mouths dropped at the real truth. Of everyone they thought, they never figured that newcomer Daisy would be capable of hilarity. She usually kept Peter and Rocket from killing each other. Now, she's pulling pranks with Drax? The team made it up to the pilot seat. Daisy turned around smiling like a kid. They all busted out cackling like maniacs but they calmed down eventually.

"I had no idea that you were capable of pranks. Why have you been hiding this". Peter says in amazement.

"And that you were so good at it". Rocket continues while smiling.

Daisy suddenly stopped smiling and the cheery mood soon turned sour. Daisy had such a sad look on her face that she rarely showed. Mantis touched her hand and a few tears went down her face in sympathy. Daisy smiled and put her hand on Mantis shoulder to ease her mind. Mantis nodded and let Daisy talk.

"I used to pull them on my old team. We were much easier back then before everything went to Shit. Before my parents, Hive, Fitz... After what they did, I couldn't... not anymore". Daisy says as she fought the tears coming from her eyes.

The group suddenly felt like shit. Eventually, Daisy had told them about her past. Her past was a very sensitive topic and not one to casually talk about, much like how Gamora doesn't talk about her time with Thanos. They knew how half of her own team had blamed her and went behind her back. They didn't trust her. At first, it was just leading but later, they couldn't trust her as a comrade. Only Mack: The director she had appointed and her Mentor: Melinda May had stood by her after her loving father figure:Phil Coulson had died. The Guardians realized what her pranking meant to them and herself.

Groot leaped on Daisy's shoulder and hugged her as she cried. Peter and Gamora went to hug her. Rocket was looking like he said the worst thing he could possibly say.

"You need to listen okay. We will never turn our back on you Daisy. I mean, let's be honest, even with Gamora, we wouldn't survive this universe without you". Peter says as Daisy calmed down with her tears.

"We were pretty lucky before we met you. With all of these idiots with me. I'm surprised I'm still alive these past few years". Gamora whispers to Daisy as she hugs her.

"And besides, We seriously love your pranking! You're very talented and that's coming from someone who was the pranking master!". Peter continues, cheering up Daisy.

Daisy was finally smiling. She knew they wouldn't betray her but it was hard to let go of old memories. They finally let go of her and she smiled at them through the tears.

"It's okay guys. I'm fine now. It's just old wounds acting up again. It happens". Daisy says to the team, trying to waive off their concern.

"That doesn't make it okay Daisy. Family should never betray each other. It's never okay to do that ever". Peter says as he stares at Daisy.

Daisy knew he was thinking about Yondu and what he meant to that old ravager. Watching Yondu give his life for Peter was another reminder to Gamora of what real family is like.

"I know Peter. I know that now. When I was little, it happens a lot. You get used to it". Daisy replies to them.

She says it like it was a prepared speech. Maybe it was prepared ever since her days at Saint Agnes.

"You'll never have to get used to it with us". Drax says behind her, smiling.

Daisy smiled, looking at this crazy family that was willing to die for each other. Suddenly they got a beep from the ship's controls. Daisy went over to see what it was.

"What is it Daisy"? Gamora asks her.

"We got a request from Denarian Dey. He says that he needs us to track down an old fugitive that has escaped". Daisy says, smiling at the idea of another adventure.

"Dey? I guess he likes us since we saved them a few years ago. What's he paying us"? Peter says, thinking it over.

"40,000 units". Daisy replied, snorting as well.

"Whoah! All right! Let's get moving Flowers! Let's meet up with him already"! Rocket yells excitedly.

Daisy laughs as she plots a course for Xandar as she and Quill pilot the ship. Unfortunatley, he started playing another song from his Zune app. Damn it! Daisy loves some of his songs but she really misses the times when it's quiet. She couldn't believe that she actually understood her mentor's love of the solitude now.

 **Authors Notes: Well, I hope you like this guys. I decided to go for a somewhat comedic episode this time. We all know it was a matter of time before Daisy started pranking the Guardians. Let me know your thoughts. I will look into any requests as well.**


End file.
